Vivempires 2
What is a Vivempire? The Term itself is common slang for a large, implausible empire that spans much of the globe. The term has been mostly used to describe empires in the Principia Moderni Series that runs on the Alternate History Wiki. There has been several empires worthy of the title in past games, but what if there was a game full of these impossibly large nations. What if the world was dominated by Vivempires? 'The original Vivempires died shortly after it started because of internet issues. Rather than restart that game, I have decided a sequel would be better. Rules These rules are the 10 (8) commandments of this map game. They will be treated as such #The Creator, Edgeofnight, does not do complaints. Please file any complaints with your local representives. #Have fun! #Be Logical. Though this game is about ASBpires, no nation would just let their worse enemy annex them. #Mods are gods until proven wrong #The Algo will be used to decide wars. Should a stupid result come out, then the mods may vote on overturning it ##This map game is using an experimental algo. Be aware of that. #To play as a colony is alright assuming you plan to declare independence. #Mods may be impeached at both a player and a mod vote. #In order to keep the joke that I thought was clever but is probably lame running, the number of rules may never equal 10 Mods #Head Mod, Creator of all things and Eater of Souls: #Normal Mod, right hand of the Creator, Genghis Khan's descendant and Khan of the World: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!]] (Free potatoes) Map Nations North America *''Anglo-French America:'' *''Songhai America:'' *''Iberian Texas:'' *Aztec Empire: *''Mughal North America This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC)'' *Mayan Empire *''Alyeska'' *''German Imerpial Isles Revolution 9 *''Japanese Central America: South America *Mapuche: *Inca Empire: Shikata ga nai! 14:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) *''Brazil: User:ScottyD123 *''Japanese Colombia *''Patagonia'' *''New Austria'' Europe *Anglo-French Commonwealth: *Iberian Empire: *German Empire Revolution 9 *Poland *Swedish Empire - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 16:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Slovak Empire *Croatian Empire *Romanian Empire *Greek Empire *Russian Empire - [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox * Ukraine *''Sultanate of Crimea'' *Switzerland: Africa *Ethiopian Empire *Songhai Empire Fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined *Egypt Empire *Zulu Empire *Tribal Federation: Asia and Oceania *Mongol Empire [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Japanese Empire -Seiga *Korean Empire Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *Khemer Empire *''Anglo Korea'' *Indonesia *''Greater Isles of the Inca'' *''British Austrailia: '' *Mughal Empire: This is Edge, . Hit him up. Middle East *Yemeni Empire *Empire of the Levant *Mesopatamia *Turkey *Kurdistan *Persia *Georgia Announcments In order to speed up the process, players may write their own nation profiles to be approved by the mods. Don't know where to put this; Where is the war algo? You should also put all links related to this game on this game page. ScottyD123 The war algo is on the war page, and no. I don't like cluttering the pages with links =The Game= 1915 ♙'The Balkans Continue to stablize following the end of WW1' Radical Groups, including Communists and Anarchists, are on the rise in Russia Muhgal Empire: 'The Muhgal empire continues to expand it's massive military. Standing at 10 million men, the empire has one of the largest military forces in the world. The Navy and economy also improve. Colonial MIlitary, economy, and infrastructure improve as well. *'Mongol Dip: We offer an alliance and a NAP to the Mughal Empire Inca: The Inca continue to prosper under the wise rule of the Sapa Inca Tupac Amaru III. The economy and military are strengthened, and, as ever, are brought under greater government control. New road networks are constructed to link the capital to the rest of the Empire, while special emphasis is put on training the nation's vast reserves of manpower, which include all adult males. The people are restive, however, at seeing so much of South America still under the control of foreign imperialists, rather than its native peoples. The Sapa Inca sees an opportunity to regain land peacefully, and sends a request to Japan to purchase Japanese Colombia, offering part of the Isles of the Inca in exchange. The military is placed on a state of greater readiness pending Japan's response. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan agrees to sell the Muisca (Colombia) Overseas Prefecture, and asks for a Non-Agression Pact as well. *The Inca agree. Japan: Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Songhai Empire: 'we build up our already huge military, which currently numbers about 6 million men. However, only 2 million of them are active, with 800,000 troops stationed in our colonies, and 1,200,000 more in our main territory. However, our generals say it will only take 20-60 days to mobilize the entire army in the event of a war, thanks to our rail network. our population goes up, with 500,000 people born each year. in addition, our economy improves, taking us out of a minor rescission, and into a period of economic stability. because of our economic stability, we work on expanding our rail network, especially in our colonies were it is needed to trans port food. Our emperor offers alliances to T'he Muhgal Empire, and the The Inca Empire. *The Inca accept the alliance. Mongol Empire: 'We build up military and economy. The military currently has 10 million troops, spread across the provinces. The railroads are improved too. '''Korean Empire: '''As we begin to build up our military and economy to start our adventure. The Koreans claiming bit experience. Navy is bult up as temples either. Our troops stands about 600,000. The population stands in 2,5 million people as adressed. '''German Empire: '''We expand our economy. Military grows strong as we command a large military force in Europe that expands. We try to improve relations with the rest of Europe. '''We ask Iberia for Texas, Colorado, and New Mexico. We are willing to settle for 50 million dollars to get the colonies. MOD RESPONSE ' * '''Songhai Diplomacy: '''we ask for a non-aggression pact with the '''German Empire * German Dip: We agree for NAP. * Iberia Dip(MOD): No Brazil: After WW1 a new government is put in office and starts a 'modernizing' the nation. We start by expanding our economy and growing our military. A new education system is implemented and the government says that this is the future of education for the world. All 18-year-old men will be sent through a general military training program to prepare for war. The population stands at 24,674,000 with 3,000,000 men in active service for the military. We offer a Alliance with Inca and the Anglo-French Empire. We also offer a free trade deal with Inca, Anglo-French Empire, Songhai Empire, Mongol and Japanese Empire. * Songhai diplomacy: '''we agree to the free trade agreement and ask for an alliance. * '''Remeber, as a colony you must declare indepdence within the first 5 turns. * Brazil Diplomacy: '''We agree with the alliance. 1916 '''Korean Empire: '''The buildings are established further. The government says there was a new company for food supplies for the Koreans to feed. The Factory was established. As he want some further notices for his news about the navy for the support. Even eyeing for the military. '''Japan: Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Japan accepts Brazil's trade deal offer from last year. Songhai Empire: '''since last year, our military has expanded by about 500,000 men, most have just finished basic training and are being shifted to active military roles, massing on the Mediterranean coast and on the Egyptian-Songhai border. Because of the new troops, we do some basic arsenal upgrading, and increase military spending. We begin small oil drilling operations, especially in the Dakota region of our colonies and Algeria. this oil will be used to decrease dependency on other foreign sources, despite that however, we are willing to sell some at a reasonable price. We continue to add to our extensive rail network, with 5,000 miles already added last year. we Also offer alliances to '''the Muhgal Empire,' '''and '''The Anglo-France commonwealth'. Brazil: 'With all 18-year-old men going through military training, most of these men go onto join the military, because of a medium-sized salary and good care for the families of those men and as of this the military population goes up by 300,000. We also start massing troops on the New Austria-Brazil Border. The new governmentt wants to become independent from Portugal and of this a parliamentary vote will be held this year '(Mod Response). A General of the Air Force has set up a government owned Military Airplane Manufacturing Company called BAI (Aeronáutica Indústrias Brasileiras). The navy plans to build 2 Lutador Class battleships. We offer a Alliance with Inca, Muhgal and the Anglo-French Empire. We also offer a free trade deal with Inca, Anglo-French Empire and Mongol Empire. German Empire: '''We expand all through the unclaimed Switzerland. Because of this our economy is bustling and our trade continues. Our engineers design war machines much more advanced than that of the world. OF these, the most impressive is a gun used much like the machine turrets but mobile with a small mag. It is called the MH-17 machine gun with it's fast and extremely powerful bullets. Full Production of this and also heavy tanks. '''We ask Iberia for Iberian Texas for 152 million dollars. MOD RESPONSE * Brazil Diplomacy: '''We ask the German Empire if we can buy some MH-17 Machine Guns for our military? We also ask for an alliance with Germany * '''Songhai Diplomacy: we offer to trade oil in exchange for MH-17 machine guns, and offer an alliance. * German Dip: '''We accept MH-17 trade and alliances w/ Brazil and Songhai. * Iberia rejected * '''You need a war for that. Muhgal Empire: '''The Muhgal empire continues to expand it's massive military. Standing at 10 million men, the empire has one of the largest military forces in the world. The Navy and economy also improve. Colonial MIlitary, economy, and infrastructure improve as well. '''Inca': The Inca continue to prosper under the wise rule of the Sapa Inca Tupac Amaru III. The economy and military are strengthened, and, as ever, are brought under greater government control. New road networks are constructed to link the capital to the rest of the Empire, while special emphasis is put on training the nation's vast reserves of manpower, which include all adult males. The people are restive, however, at seeing so much of South America still under the control of foreign imperialists, rather than its native peoples. Development of machine guns speeds up, while mobilization exercises are conducted to ensure the army's functioning effectively. I am out of town this weekend, I will be able to get on really only once or twice a day. when will next turn start? 1917 With the illegal sale of Weapons to Brazil, Iberia embargoes Germany Korean Empire: 'The military is growing, as for our additional navy, some ships are built up. The troops training around the military bases, while they're in orders for a good memory. Songhai Empire: (i apologize in asvance for horrible grammer, im on cacation and useibg my iPod) we continue to build up our military, which should reach 8 million men by next year. We also gully mobilize our current army, for large scale training operations. More and more often, we are building planes instead of tanks, giving us a decisive advantage. We also sell large amounts of government land in the Midwest, making more small farms. These farms are more productive than our large scale farms, and are producing much excess food, which we offer to sell. Our emperor also suggests a non-aggression pact with the Egyptian empire, saying it would be bad for both countries if we went to war. *'Eygpt DIP: Accepted Muhgal Empire: The Muhgal empire continues to expand it's massive military. Standing at 10 million men, the empire has one of the largest military forces in the world. The Navy and economy also improve. Colonial MIlitary, economy, and infrastructure improve as well. For it's strategic Location, we invade East Africa. *Somalia: Military and Economy improve *Madagascar: Military and Economy Improve: *Eritra: Military and Economy improve Mongol Empire: '''Military and economy are imrpove. 5 million troops are used to invade Korea. ' '''Japan:' Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Japan accepts Brazil's trade deal offer from last year. German Empire: '''We continue our production of machine guns. Our exports are through the roof in size. Our economy is vastly changing for the better and we build up a huge military. Our scientists begin project Reich to build ground vehicles indestructible to planes and tanks and equipped with missiles, artillaries, cannons, turrets, and rams. It is already underway successfully. We continue relations with our allies. SECRAT Songhai Diplomacy: we suggust that germany stations troops in north africa, to train with our troops, and to prepare for our planed attack on iberia '''Brazil: '''We are now independent from the Portugese Empire. Due to the baby boom that has been going on for the last 21 years, the military population increases up by 720,000 troops. The BAI enginners have created a plane that can fly at the half the speed of sound and are fitted with modified MH-17, the plane is named the S-40. It is on offer to all allies. We immediatly close the embassy in the capital of Iberia. We ask Songhai if we can train in North Africa with them. SECRET Songhai diplomacy: we agree to admit a few brazilian troops to our training, but we feel we must discuss the matter with Germany before allowing the troops to join in our attack of iberia '''You must wage war against Iberia First. 1918 Border Conflicts between the Muhgals and the Mongols in Burma result in "The Three Day War", the war ends in a stalemate just 200 yards beyond the origonal border. The Two nations meet to dissucss the future of their nations. A man claiming to be the descendent of Christ proclaims himself the rightful King of the Levant. Muhgal Empire: The Muhgal empire continues to expand it's massive military. Standing at 10 million men, the empire has one of the largest military forces in the world. The Navy and economy also improve. Colonial MIlitary, economy, and infrastructure improve as well. In a second war of expansion, we declare war against Yemen. *Somalia: Military and Economy improve *Madagascar: Military and Economy Improve: (Took more than what I gained, so this is being retconed) *Eritra: Military and Economy improve Mongol Empire: '''Military adn economy are expanded. In response to the Anglo-French intervention, another 2 million troops are deployed in Korea, to counter any Anglo-French offensive from South Korea. All navy are ordered to return to the ports, as we now that we can not engage the Anglo-French navy. 3 million troops are ready to fight but still remain in the Imperial Capital of Cambulac. Kotal Khan(our current Khan) leads the troops in Korea himself, with his son Ketz remaining at home. After the first year, the Mongol forces successfully overrun the Korean forces in the north, taking the city of Kanggye. Kotal orders an attack on Pyongyang this year, which is successful, and 75% of the city is taken at the end of the year. '''Japan: Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Korean Empire: '''The war is already started as Mongols started the invasion. About 9 million troops are about to send them into the war. For a chance to defend Pyongyang. Our Navy also been established with 10 ships built. '''Nice joke. There's no way you can get even near that number Don't worry Sean. P.S. It's because of population there. I got 2 mil but you got alot. Songhai Empire: we ppen our planed attack agenst Iberia with 4 million troops and 40 battleships, as well as transports. We also have manufactured hundreds of planes and thousands of tanks for this pourpose, and we are using them for dircet troops support. As well as Germany, we suggest that Brazil should aid our attack, so they can gain independence from Iberia. We also continue manufacturing war supplies, in the event that the war becomes a long one. Our economy Improves, with hundreds of orders for war exuqicmemt flooding our factories. We ask for confirmation about weather or not Germany and Brazil will be joining our efforts about taking over Iberia. The Inca view the attack on Iberia as entirely justified and offer diplomatic support, but, due to distance, offer nothing more. The Inca, however, see more pragmatic benefits in attacking Brazil, despite the accidental assistance this may offer to Iberia. They therefore officially declare war on the Brazilian rebels, nominally in support of iberia but in practice to gain land in Brazil, and put conscription in place. A total of 3 million men are mobilized in a massive ground invasion into Amazonia, supported by tanks, heavy artillery bombardment, and machine guns. German Empire: 'We declare war on Iberia and send 3 million troops to North Africa and Iberia and 10 battleships as well as prototype planes for an attack. We attack from higher grounds with artillary as well as our new amazing machine guns. We have the elite soldier class now. We continue project Reich with more success. It is almost complete. The economy sways toward the war and military supplies are created and sold by corporations while military grows huge in size. Trade continues regularly. '''We would like to buy S-40's from Brazil. '''We wage the beginning of a colonial war as we attack on the coast of Texas. * Songhai Diplomacy: We thank Germany for assisting us in our war ageist Iberia, and hope the Brazilians will join as well. In order to assist Germany's efforts Ageist Iberian Texas, we send a force of 1 million troops down into new Mexico, and Colorado rapidly making gains and splinting the Iberian in 2 * Brazil Diplomacy: We offer 500 S-40s to Germany. We also propose a joint project for the creation of a preceedor to the S-40. '''Brazil:'We declare war on Iberia and split 1 million troops, 2,000 S-40s and 4 Lutador Battleships between the two front lines. Wed also declare war on New Austria and invade as part of expansion. 1.2 million troops are sent there. Military and economy improve for the better.'We ask Songhai if we can set-up training facilities over there to train our troops for desert enviroments.'Our population is on the rise as we lessen taxes for those families with 5 boys or more. A man weilding a gun shot and killed 16 people on the island of Fernando de Noronha and injured many more, due to this the government has ordered an inquest into why this happened. The tragedy is called the Noronha Massacre Songhai Diplomacy: We are enthusiastic about the idea of training with brazilian, troops. However we feel it would be much better for both country's if we waited until after the wars we are currently involved in are over. That way, we can dedicate more resources to training, and so we can both use all our troops in our current conflicts. '''Way too many men, Germany is your ally, and you are being invaded by the Inca while trying to get independence Category:Vivempires 2